Sara Washington
Sara is a character from Wrong Turn 4: Bloody Beginnigs (2011). She is played by Tenika Davis. Biography In 2003, Sara is a student at Weston University in West Virginia and is dating Bridget. She has a brave and bold personality and she likes spending her time with Bridget. The first time that she appeared was when she and Bridget were having oral sex in the same room with Jenna and Vincent before Kenia appeared and interrupted them. Sara invited Kenia to have sex with them, but Kenia refused as she is not a lesbian. Kenia told them to be prepared for going snowmobiling outside. Kenia, Kyle, Claire, Vincent, Jenna, Daniel, all meet up at a parking spot in the mountains and travel to Kenia's boyfriend Porter's cabin on snowmobiles. However, the group take a wrong turn and get lost. The storm has become bad and the group find an old abandoned sanatorium. They all decide to stay in it and wait for the storm to go away. The group all sit together in a room with couches and chairs. After pulling a prank on Kenia and Jenna, Vincent soon gets the power to work. Everyone starts exploring the place and having fun. They also find a room in the basement where weapons are kept. One Eye secretly watches them all. The group watch an old video and it shows them about the deformed patients. Afterwards, everyone goes to sleep. Sara and Bridget have sex and are watched by Vincent. He then leaves and goes wandering around the sanitarium, finding Porter's body and is soon killed by Saw Tooth. The next morning, the group realize Vincent is missing and everyone splits up to go find him. A scared Jenna shows up and tries to warn them, but then a jacked with something inside of it is thrown by them. Kenia opens it up and finds Porter's head in it. Everyone is horrified and screams. Claire backs away and a barbed wire noose is tied around her neck by The Cannibals. As she is pulled up, Kyle tries to save her, while the others watch in horror, but he fails and she gets decapitated. Everyone soon runs away and goes outside, only to find out The Cannibals have taken the spark plugs from their snowmobiles. The storm is still bad. The group decide go to back inside and hide in a officer that has a lock in it, while Lauren decides to ski down the mountain to get help. Kyle, Sara and Daniel decide to get weapons, while Kenia, Jenna and Bridget stay in the office. One Eye drills through the door with an ice drill and grabs Kenia. Jenna tries to help her, while Bridget finds a pocket knife on a desk and stabs One Eye's arm, making him let go of Kenia. Kyle, Sara and Daniel are chased by Three Finger, but they hide and lose him. They get the weapons and go return, but Daniel is kidnapped by The Cannibals and then tortured. Daniel is then killed. Everyone forms a plan and traps Saw Tooth, Three Finger and One Eye in a cell that they were locked in before years ago. The group want to kill The Cannibals by burning them, but Kenia convinces them not to. Kyle watches The Cannibals, while the rest go sleep in the office they were attacked in. Kyle falls asleep and The Cannibals escape out of the cell using a hairpin they used before that is still in the cell. They attack Kyle. Later, Kenia wakes up and goes to check on Kyle, while the others stay in the office. The power shuts off, but she still goes anyway. She discovers Kyle and The Cannibals gone. She goes back to the others and tells them about it. They all want to stay in the room until morning, but one of The Cannibals that has a sack mask tied to their head, comes to them. Armed with knives Sara, Kenia, Bridget and Jenna attack and stab The Cannibal to death. They remove the sack and then realize it's Kyle. His tongue had been cut off, so he couldn't say anything. They are shocked and sadden, then The Cannibals show up and chase after them. Kenia, Jenna, Sara and Bridget end up at an attic filled with stuff that belonged to people that were killed. They decide to grab some clothes to stay warm, but Bridget doesn't want to, but Sara makes her. They keep running and try to look for a way out since The Cannibals locked up the place and the windows have bars in them. Sara blocks a door by putting a plank of wood between it and they find a window with bars that are broken. They get the bars off and Sara breaks the glass with a fireplace poker, then starts digging through the snow and gets out. Once she's done, Bridget and Kenia go through, but before Jenna can get in, the tunnel collapses. Kenia tries to help her, but Jenna is killed when Saw Tooth shows up and shoves the ice drill through her back. Sara, Bridget and Kenia start running away from the sanitarium. The Cannibals use their snowmobiles and follow the. After the The Cannibals suddenly leave them alone, Kenia, Bridget and Sara keep running, but Sara realizes she dropped the fireplace poker and leaves to go find it. As Kenia and Bridget are waiting, The Cannibals show up in the snowmobiles. Death Sara and Kenia ride off as the two survivors until they are beheaded by a fence of barb wire killing them both as one of the brothers come and take their heads and drive off. Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Females Category:Decapitated Category:Wrong Turn 4 Category:Dead Characters Category:Main Character